


All I Need Is You

by elladiamond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Chains, Consensual Sex, M/M, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladiamond/pseuds/elladiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't really know how this sort of thing is supposed to go, but with Ryan tied up in chains, at his mercy and eager for him, he feels like he just might be able to pull this off.</p><p>(aka the sex dungeon fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Both parties here are fully consenting while acting out this scenario, with safewords prepared beforehand. However, as the scenario involves one person having sex with another non-consensually, it is more than okay for you to not want to read this.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Michael stood on his toes to pull at the chain suspending Ryan off the ground, testing it to see if the pulley and crank attached to the chain would give under the strain. They didn’t, much to Michael’s relief. The chain was connected to a leather strap that bound both of Ryan’s hands together above his head, and even though Michael and Ryan built the place together, the sight of the leather against Ryan’s wrists made him feel less confident about their setup.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s good, see? It doesn’t really cut into my arms when I move. Same for my feet in these straps.” Ryan wiggled his arms and legs around to prove his point, and Michael was distracted from his concerns as he watched the muscles in Ryan’s arms flex. Michael got even more distracted as he followed Ryan’s arms down to his naked torso and damn did that looks good. “C’mon, Michael, I’m ready for this.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Michael smirked as he continued looking down Ryan’s body, ending at Ryan’s cock, already half erect just from the excitement of being suspended against the wall. Ryan whined a bit, and Michael shook his head to bring back some of his focus. He needed to concentrate right now.

Michael cleared his throat, looking back up and directly into Ryan’s eyes. “Right, well, I guess we’ll start. Just to make sure, you know what to say in case you need me to stop?”

Ryan snorted, “Michael, I’m pretty sure it’s been drilled into my head from all the times we’ve talked about this.”

“Right. And we’ve got the bed all set, the water bottles, lube, oh and the chairs over there,” Michael mumbled, going through his mental checklist. “Well. Then I guess I’ll walk out of here, and when I walk back in, we’re starting.”

Michael turned away and begins walking towards the door. However, he paused. Before he could think about it too much, he quickly turned back around and pressed his clothed body against Ryan’s naked one, pressing his lips softly against Ryan’s. When Michael pulled away, his breath nearly caught at how Ryan gazed fondly at him, with the dopey smile that he loved so much.

“I love you,” Michael blurted out, and he immediately wondered if the words were appropriate, considering the context.

Ryan didn’t seem to mind all that much, though, as he smiled even more. “Love you too. Now go on.” He nodded his head towards the stairs leading out of the basement.

Michael said, “Alright, guess I’ll be back in about five. Try to calm down a bit, though. Wouldn’t want you blowing your load in the first two minutes.” He finally left, but not before seeing Ryan blush a delicious shade of pink.

After several minutes of gathering materials, Michael stood outside of the basement door, mentally preparing himself for the scene. They had planned out the basics of the scenario together, with Michael being a coworker who kidnapped Ryan and hid him in his basement. These were roles they could reasonably work with. There weren’t many other details outside of that, but maybe they would try out something more elaborate in the future. Michael had a few ideas in mind about putting Mad King Ryan in his place, but for now this would be a good place to start.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the basement, taking care to close the door behind him. He calmly walked down the stairs as if he had all the time in the world, but he could feel the energy buzzing underneath his skin. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he looked up, a devious smile on his lips.

In front of him was Ryan, eyes darting around nervously and arms moving around as if testing the strength of his bindings. From a quick glance, Michael could tell that Ryan’s erection died a bit and he felt some pride at how Ryan did what he asked, even though that was technically before the scene began.

Michael took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“Hi Ryan!” Michael said enthusiastically, and Ryan’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

“M-Michael? What’s going on?” Ryan hesitated as he spoke, and Michael was shocked at how real Ryan’s fear sounded. It was probably thanks to Ryan’s damn theater degree, and he took a second to remind himself that Ryan would say his safeword if he really did feel unsafe. Plus, if Michael needed to confirm Ryan’s well being for himself, he could also ask Ryan for a color.

Michael rolled his shoulders in a way that he hoped would make him feel more in control. Or at least look more in control. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

Ryan’s eyes darted to the chains suspending his arms above his head, and then down at the straps binding his feet to the floor. “…Hopefully some sort of huge misunderstanding?”

“Haha, always trying to be the smart guy, Ryan. But if you were so smart then how did you end up like this?” Michael began pacing back and forth. The more he acted like he was in his element here, the more it felt like he actually  _was_.

“I… I don’t remember.” Ryan glanced down, eyes narrowed in concentration. Finally, he looked back up at Michael, and the look of desperation on his face shook Michael to his core. “Please Michael, just tell me what’s going on!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Michael grabbed one of the nearby chairs and moved it to be in front of Ryan, far enough away that there was still a considerable amount of distance between the two. He slouched in the chair and placed his hands behind his head, as casual as he could get. “I wanted a bit of fun with you, so I brought you here!”

“What does that even mean? M-Michael, stop joking,” Ryan chuckled weakly as he began to struggle against the chains again.

Michael sighed and stretched out his legs in front of him. “I’m 100% serious here, Ryan. And I’m pretty sure you know what that means.” 

He waited until Ryan was looking at him again before he slowly reached one hand down to undo his pants. He watched Ryan struggle to keep eye contact with him, as Ryan’s eyes kept flitting downward towards Michael’s crotch.

“M-Michael, no…” Ryan whispered, horrified.

That made Michael pause for a second. Even if Ryan didn’t say his safeword, the desperation in his voice made Michael slightly nervous. “Uh, color?” he asked, grinning awkwardly at Ryan with his fly halfway down.

Ryan nodded hastily, “Green. Go on.”

The eagerness in Ryan’s voice encouraged Michael, and he quickly unzipped his pants the rest of the way. When he finally pulled his cock out, he let out a sigh as he moved his hand up the entire length. “Sorry if you’re upset, Rye-Bread, but I can’t help it. You’re just so pretty.”

Ryan flinched as if the familiar nickname hurt him, and Michael gazed up and down Ryan’s body. Having Ryan here, stretched out and on display for him to appreciate was a far more lovely sight than Michael had first anticipated. Ryan’s cock was twitching, and Michael licked his lips at the sight.

“Please Michael, you don’t have to do this!” Ryan pleaded, his voice almost breaking.

Michael reached to the table nearby for a bottle of lube, and once he lathered his hand, he began stroking his cock at a steady pace. “That’s it baby, just cry out,” he breathed, trying to time his movements with Ryan’s struggling against his chains. “I’ve always loved your voice. You have no idea what it does to me.”

However, as soon as Michael said that, Ryan shut up and glared at the floor. Michael stopped stroking and raised an eyebrow at him. So that was how Ryan wanted to play it? 

“C’mon baby, don’t be like that.” Michael got up from his chair and pulled off his shirt. Then, he started walking towards Ryan. Even as he approached, Ryan refused to look up, but his entire body started trembling more and more the closer Michael got.

“Are you gonna force me to suck you off or something?” Ryan muttered angrily.

The idea was nice, but Michael had something different in mind. He brought his hand up to cup Ryan’s face, and Ryan froze at the touch. Forced Ryan’s face up, Michael looked at Ryan’s resentful eyes and smiled. “You think I need your mouth to get off, Ryan? All I need is you. That’s why I brought you here. To see you, hear you, touch you, taste you… that’s all I ever needed. I’m going to use you, Ryan. All of you.”

Ryan took in a shuddering breath, and Michael began to jerk off again. Michael leaned in close to Ryan so that he could tuck his face into Ryan’s chest, and he inhaled deeply. Ryan smelled so wonderful, with his musk and sweat and the soap he liked to use. Michael angled his body so that his cock wouldn’t touch Ryan at all as he jerked off, but with his free hand he reached all over Ryan’s torso, touching any part of Ryan that he could.

“You’re mine,” Michael panted against Ryan’s chest, hand pumping faster and faster against his cock. “All mine.”

“M-Michael,” Ryan stuttered as he strained against his chains, genuine shock in his voice, “Are you gonna…?”

Michael needed more. He reached for Ryan’s neck and jerked his head down so that he could claim Ryan’s lips in a messy kiss. Ryan struggled against the kiss, trying to pull his head back, but Michael pushed against Ryan even more, giving Ryan no room for escape. He bit Ryan’s lips and muttered, “Mine, mine,  _mine_ …”

“ _Michael_.” Ryan practically sobbed, body going limp against Michael. Ryan’s torso pushed against Michael’s body, and Michael hooked his arm around Ryan to pull him closer. Michael finally let his cock rub against Ryan’s skin, and he moaned at how warm Ryan felt. He practically rutted against Ryan, the slap of his cock against Ryan’s body echoing through the room. Soon, Michael couldn’t hold back anymore. He took a step away so that he could quickly pump his cock, and then he was coming. He groaned as his come painted Ryan’s torso, and when he was done he slumped onto the floor, breathing harshly.

When Michael finally looked up, he got a glorious view of Ryan biting his lip, staring in disbelief down at his come covered chest. Ryan’s cock was flushed red, with pre-come at the tip.

“You… you… you  _came_ on me.” Ryan breathed. One of his arms flexed in the chains, and Michael would bet anything that he was trying to reach the come on his chest.

“I told you,” Michael grinned, causing Ryan to focus his gaze on him, “you’re mine, bitch.”

Ryan shuddered in response. His pupils were blown, and Michael wanted nothing more in the world than to get hard again at that moment.

Then again, it wasn’t like Ryan was going anywhere.

“Holy shit, Ryan,” Michael teased, reaching up to grab Ryan’s thigh. “Don’t tell me you like this? That’s  _perfect_.”

“No, I…” Ryan began. However, his words cut off into a gasp as Michael ran his finger over the tip of his cock, swiping off the precome gathered there.

“This says otherwise,” Michael said before licking the precome off his finger.

“No, I… this isn’t me. This isn’t what I want.” Ryan screwed his eyes shut and began shaking against his restraints again.

Michael smirked at how Ryan was angling his body towards Michael. He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing.

“Man, I thought I’d have to win you over to this, Ryan.” Michael got up and pushed down both his pants and boxers. He kicked them towards the corner of the room, and now he was as naked as Ryan.

Ryan shook his head rapidly as Michael reached out for him. “No, Michael, I don’t want this,  _stop_ …”

Suddenly, Michael slapped Ryan’s thigh, the harsh sound cutting off any more of Ryan’s words. “Stop lying, Ryan.”

Ryan moaned, and if it were anyone else Michael might have mistaken the sound as a moan of pain. Michael waited a moment to see if Ryan was going to use his safeword, but Ryan only breathed harshly, his entire body shaking. Michael continued with another slap across Ryan’s other thigh, and he watched with satisfaction as the red marks spread across Ryan’s skin.

“You look so great, Ryan, with your cock hard like this.” Michael praised, fingers now gently grazing over the tender skin on Ryan’s thighs. “Tell me how much you love this.”

Ryan’s eyes followed Michael’s hands as they rubbed his thighs. “I… I don’t.”

“You don’t?” Michael stood on his toes so he could nip at Ryan’s collarbone. “I think you need to be shown how wrong you are.”

Ryan let out a shuddering breath as Michael began to bite at his neck while palming at the muscles in Ryan’s thighs. Each bite was quickly followed by a swipe of Michael’s tongue to soothe the pain. After a particularly harsh bite in a place Michael knew Ryan loved, Ryan moaned and stretched out his neck, presenting to him all the skin that he hadn’t reached yet.

“That’s it,” Michael growled as he got to work on marking up the other side of Ryan’s neck, “I want to hear how much you love this. How much you can’t keep it in.”

Despite Ryan’s best efforts, he couldn’t hold back his whimpers and gasps as Michael showered his body with harsh bites. Before long, he was letting out a cacophony of pleased moans, his eyes closed from his pleasure. He was practically humping the air the best he could while chained to the wall, but Michael wouldn’t give his cock any friction.

Michael was more than half hard from teasing Ryan for so long, and he decided it was time to prove to Ryan how much he needed him. He backed away and took in the sight of Ryan panting hard and shaking in the chains, his cock leaking pre-come and his chest still covered in Michael’s come.

Ryan cracked open his eyes as Michael moved away. “What are you doing…?” he whimpered, his eyes barely focused on Michael. He sounded fucking  _wrecked._

“I’m not done using you, you know.” As Ryan slowly shook himself out of his daze, Michael walked over to the table and grabbed the lube. He brought it over next to Ryan, and coated two of his fingers. When Ryan realized what Michael wanted to do, he bit his lip and moved his legs apart in anticipation.

“Opening your legs up for me, Rye-Bread? I think you do like this after all,” Michael said as he reached behind Ryan and teased his opening. Without warning, he pushed his slicked finger in and Ryan clenched around it, gritting his teeth.

“S-Stoooop…” Ryan whined, and his head lolled back as Michael prodded his finger in further.

Michael used his free hand to wrap around Ryan’s waist and pull him closer. “I think you want this just as much as I do,” he grinned, adding a second finger and scissoring Ryan’s hole open. Ryan tried to push down more on his fingers, but he held Ryan still, his grip unwavering. “I think you’ve always wanted me to use you, to just use you and fuck you until you’re crying from how good it all feels.”

“Michael, please…” Ryan blubbered. Michael could see tears starting to form in Ryan’s eyes, and the idea that Ryan was like this because of him made him groan.

“That’s it, baby, beg me. Tell me what you want,” Michael growled, angling his fingers to try and reach Ryan’s prostate. On the third try he succeeded, and Ryan  _screamed_.

“MICHAEL! Oh god, Michael, fuck me, Michael fuck me, god I need it so much!” Ryan finally sobbed, struggling against his chains again as he tried to reach for Michael.

“That’s it baby, just give in to what you want, that’s it.” Michael added a third finger to stretch out Ryan, hoping to hear Ryan like this even more.

“Michael, Michael, Michael, please, I’m begging you,  _please_ …” Ryan panted as the chains rattled louder and louder. 

However, Michael kept on thrusting into Ryan at a steady pace. He kept it at a pace where Ryan wouldn’t come, but still enough that Ryan was getting more desperate. As Ryan’s cries to be fucked became more frantic, though, he slowed down, the idea that something wasn’t right breaking through his lust-ridden mind. 

“Yellow, yellow!” Ryan called out, and it was like someone poured a bucket of cold water on Michael.

Scared, he immediately moved his fingers out of Ryan and jumped back, trying to give Ryan space to catch his breath. He flailed his arms wildly without a clue of what to do, Ryan’s safety the only thing on his mind. “Ryan, what’s wrong? Do you need me to get you down?” Michael leaned forward, but Ryan immediately began shaking his head.

“No, don’t! I don’t want to stop! Just… hang on a second,” Ryan pleaded.

Michael moved his hands away from Ryan, and bit his lip while Ryan attempted to calm down. He bounced anxiously on his heels, desperately wishing for anything to do to help Ryan. However, Ryan didn’t respond well to his previous, so Michael needed to wait for Ryan to be ready. 

When Ryan’s breathing finally steadied, Michael slowly asked, “What is it, Ryan?”

“Sorry… I just…” Ryan stammered, trying to keep eye contact with Michael, his voice brimming with frustration, “Right now, I really need you to fuck me.”

“Ryan, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Michael said, reaching out a concerned hand. “It’s okay if we stop here.”

“No, I want to finish this. I said I didn’t want it, but I broke, and I started begging, and I thought that you would… you know… reward me…” Ryan trailed off, and he stared at Michael desperately.

And  _oh_. Michael felt a wave of understanding wash over him as he slowly approached Ryan again. Ryan didn’t reject him this time, giving a nod as Michael hesitantly traced a path on Ryan’s body from chest to thigh. Ryan shuddered and whispered, “Green, Michael. I want to do this.”

“Okay, but…” Michael glanced up at the chains stretching Ryan’s arms up. “I want to take you down from the wall. Is that okay? We can still finish the scene.”

“I’m fine with that.” 

As Michael began winding the crank to lower the chains, he added, “And we can still stop at any time.”

“Thanks,” Ryan smiled slightly as his still bound arms were lowered until there was enough slack in the chains for him to reasonably walk around. “Now, please fuck me, Michael. You said you would.”

Michael felt a bit awkward going back into the scene after being scared like that, so he spent some time undoing the straps holding Ryan’s feet in place. Ryan watched on patiently, and let Michael work without comment. After Michael finished undoing the last strap, he stood up and gave Ryan a quick grin before pulling Ryan forward for a deep kiss. He forced his tongue into Ryan’s throat, and Ryan melted against him, moaning into the kiss. He really hoped that Ryan was into it as he sounded, but he trusted Ryan to know his own limits, so he continued pushing against Ryan’s mouth until it was red and puffy.

When Michael pulled away, he was more than ready to fuck Ryan as hard as Ryan wanted. “Lay down on your back,” he ordered, pointing at the carpet situated beneath the chains. “If I were you, I’d keep my head away from the wall.”

Dazed from the kiss, Ryan did as Michael said. The chain ran out of slack, so Ryan’s arms were held in place slightly elevated from the ground, but Ryan still looked more than satisfied from where he was on the floor.

“Please,” Ryan asked, his voice the neediest that Michael has ever heard it, “Please fuck me.”

Michael dropped to the floor in between Ryan’s open legs and angled his cock towards Ryan’s hole. He moved Ryan’s legs over his shoulders and steadied himself on his knees. “Ryan, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember anything except how you belong to me. That’s a fucking promise.”

“I-” Before Ryan could even react, Michael grabbed his hips and slammed his cock into Ryan. Whatever Ryan wanted to say immediately dissolved into a garbled moan. He tried to move his arms forward, but the chains stopped his movement and he whined in frustration.

“I… oh god, Michael, you’re so big, oh god. I’ve never felt this good before,” Ryan rambled as Michael began rocking into Ryan at a steady pace.

“That’s right, Ryan, talk to me,” Michael said, watching Ryan struggle his thrusts as much as he could. “I love your voice so goddamn much. Tell me how much you need this. How much you need me.”

Ryan only moaned in response. Michael frowned and slapped his ass, which made Ryan cry out and clench tightly around his cock.

“Okay! I… need you so much, I don’t know how I survived without you, oh fuck,  _harder._ ”

“Come on, Ryan,” Michael grunted as he began pounding into Ryan faster, with Ryan bouncing up on each thrust. “You can do better than that.”

“Oh god, I don’t care if you just want to use me, come all over me, I love it so much and I don’t ever want you to stop and, oh  _fuck_ , I need you so goddamn much. I need you to use me. Please just fucking use me, Michael. Oh,  _fuck_! Michael I’m going to fucking come please  _don’t stop_ ,” Ryan babbled. His face was red as he watched Michael pound into him over and over again, and Michael couldn’t look away for the world.

“Who do you belong to, bitch?” Michael forced out, his thrusting becoming more erratic as he neared his own orgasm.

“Oh god Michael I belong to you, I’m only yours, just use me, fuck me, whatever. Oh fuck oh fuck _oh fuck_ -” Ryan shouted as he finally came. Michael watched as Ryan’s come covered the come already on his chest and he fucking lost it. He slammed into Ryan’s body as hard as he could and groaned as he came deep inside Ryan. He collapsed against Ryan, and they both remained still for several moments as they struggled to catch their breath.

When Michael was finally able to think again, he pulled out of Ryan and grimaced as he felt how gross and wet his chest felt. “Ugh, what the fuck?! Goddammit, I got come all over myself!”

Ryan chuckled weakly. “Join the party. We should probably clean that up.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “What’s this ‘we’? You’re gonna fucking stay there and relax while I clean up and get you all sorted out.”

“Fine, but can you start with undoing the rest of the chains? My arms are kinda sore now.” Ryan wiggled his arms as best as he could, and Michael rolled over to undo the straps. After he finished, though, Ryan immediately reached out and pulled him back, trapping him in a tight hug.

“What the fuck, Ryan?!” Michael complained, struggling against the death grip. “Trying to spread more of the jizz?”

“Nah,” Ryan mumbled against Michael’s skin, “Just wanted to hug you.”

Michael stopped moving, surprised by Ryan’s bluntness. He wiggled around in Ryan’s arms enough to properly face him and asked, “Are you okay, Ryan?”

“Yeah, it just got a bit intense for me there.” Ryan’s stare wasn’t focused on Michael, so Michael moved his hand to cup Ryan’s face and gently angle it towards him.

“…Do you want to talk about what happened before?” Michael asked quietly. He felt like he had a pretty good idea, but he still wanted Ryan to say it for himself if he could.

“I don’t know… I guess I had this idea in my head that I would struggle as best as I could, and then I would eventually break down. But then it would turn out to be okay because you would be having sex with me and…” Ryan shrugged, eyes furrowed as he tried to sort out his thoughts. “I thought that letting go would be rewarded, and I freaked out when it didn’t immediately happen. I didn’t even really think about it until we were in the middle of it though. Sorry I couldn’t tell you beforehand.”

“Don’t fucking say sorry for something that isn’t your fault,” Michael frowned.

Ryan smiled weakly in response. “Can you stay here a bit longer?”

Michael sighed before lightly pecking Ryan on the lips. “Of course, asshole. I’m here. But at least let’s move to the bed.” He helped Ryan stand up and immediately winced. “Okay, fucking on the floor hurts like a bitch afterwards.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Told you we should have put the chains by the bed.”

“But how the fuck would we keep the person strapped against the wall?” Michael scowled. “There’s no space above the bed for it, and we’d end up bouncing around too much on the mattress! And we needed the space next to the bed for the bookshelves.”

“We don’t  _really_  need them though…”

“It’s a fucking pleasure chamber! We gotta stay classy here, Ryan!”

“It’s a sex dungeon and you fucking know it.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

When they finally got themselves into their bed, they wrapped their arms around each other, Michael tucked nicely against Ryan’s chest. There was a calm pause before Michael mentioned offhandedly, “So was that good for you?”

Ryan sighed contently and held Michael tighter. “God, hell yes. Although I’m pretty sure we got derailed from the typical BDSM scenario.”

Michael snorted, “Who the fuck cares? You liked it, I liked it, it was great, and we should do it again. If we practice enough, we can work out all the kinks or whatever.”

“We’re working out our kinks regardless, but okay Michael.” 

Michael could feel how Ryan was smirking against his shoulder and he scowled. “God, you suck.”

“But you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Ryan placed a light kiss against Michael’s neck.

“…Yeah, you fucking sap.”

When Michael finally fell asleep, he was surrounded by Ryan’s warmth, and he felt safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends my first smut. This was supposed to be a short one-shot inspired by all the sex dungeon talk over the past couple of weeks. I... kinda let it get away from me here. ._.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you thought, and stop by my tumblr at ryanthehaywoodguy.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
